The invention is directed particularly to a method and apparatus for handling electronic components of the type commonly referred to as "square modules". However, the concept of the novel method and apparatus disclosed herein is certainly applicable to other types of electrical or non-electrical components having bodies and lead-like members protruding therefrom.
Since components of the so called "square module" type are generally new in the electrical field, prior art methods and apparatus for handling these types of devices are very limited. The above cross-referenced prior art discloses a method and apparatus by which "square modules" are conveniently handled just prior to reception by the apparatus of the instant invention. Typically, these modules could be transferred to the guide rails of the instant disclosure directly or by a transfer shuttle or the like. Further, although devices of this nature have bodies which are generally square, when viewed along their leads, it is contemplated that these bodies also could be generally rectangular or otherwise-shaped.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a method and apparatus for handling components of the above-described nature, particularly for the purpose of straightening the leads of the components sufficiently for insertion into corresponding holes of a circuit board, as well as for testing the electrical functioning of the electrical component.
It is a further object of this invention, whether or not electrical functioning of a component is to be tested, to provide for detection of good and bad leads. Bad leads generally may be described as too short, missing, or bent beyond correction by the lead straightening function disclosed herein.
Additionally, it is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for the automated handling of such components, for which the various dimensions of the leads and of the body are automatically compensated or adjusted according to a controller such as a programmable computer.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following disclosure.
In one embodiment of the invention, a pair of guide rails are variable in spacing and moveable toward and away from a lead straightening block, such that components having various dimensions may be gravity-fed along the guide rails to a gauging station. A vertical stop member is adjustable in conjunction with or separately from the guide rails in order to properly position the components at the gauging station according to the lengths of the bodies. Such adjustments or variations are made according to the dimensions of the component to be received by the guide rails.
Having been properly located at the gauging station, a component is gauged by driving the guide rails toward an oppositely disposed gauge block. The gauge block has generally conical-shaped lead-in guides and lead straightening holes which receive the leads as the component is moved toward the block. Behind the lead straightening holes, electrical contacts may be situated so that electrical functioning of the component may be dynamically investigated. Further, the back portion of the lead straightening block may be treated, as by a matte black paint, such that tips of the leads protruding through the back of the block may be distinguished therefrom by illumination and scanning.
Having made the appropriate test of the device, whether for proper lead lengths or configurations or for electrical functioning of the components, the body of the component is then gripped by an insertion head or the like for removal of the component from the gauge block and subsequent handling. In order to remove the component from the gauge block, the guide rails are moved to an unobstructing position and, during retraction of the insertion head, stripper fingers engage the opposite side of the component body to disengage the leads from the lead straightening holes.